hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2016
11:43 lol 11:43 :P 11:43 Let's not spam the command... 11:43 Targeting ME now, eh 11:43 I remember when "Hurricane CycloneRyne94 has formed" was a fantasy command. :p 11:43 Sorry @Ryne :P 11:43 @Bob Ikr? :p 11:44 "What if the Account "Emmaelise401" was Globalled? 11:44 11:44 I don't think it would have marked the end of the TR-LL, but it certainly would have been a very fatal blow. It would likely mark the end of Organized TR-LL resistance on Wikia. I don't think the TR-LL would have given up the battle, but it would have been a helluva lot harder to win." 11:44 :/ 11:44 That's what I think woulda happened if we globalled Hunter 11:44 @Nkech I don't think that would make any difference, personally 11:44 ^ 11:44 And #801 Is up! 11:44 ^ 11:44 60 in one day! 11:44 Nice work! :) 11:45 What's Episode 2 of "Nkechinyer's Theories" gonna be about 11:45 ^ 11:45 Maybe he should do one on why we think he's an Awesome Editor. :) 11:45 :p 11:45 xD 11:45 Hey, he's awesome. 11:45 why not? 11:46 Go ahead 11:46 I dunno, give me some HHW incidents as suggestions @Bob 11:46 :/ I'm not sure... 11:47 Hmm....maybe do one on what this wiki would be like if Hunter was (bcrat) ? 11:47 That would be interesting.. 11:47 Hunter + (bcrat) = ERROR 11:47 SM suggested investigating whether SDT and EF5 are the same 11:47 I like that one. & 11:47 * ^ 11:47 @Sassmaster maybe in a different episode, I have written enough s___ about Hunter for the meantime 11:48 Okay 11:48 Another reason why I think SDT may be EF5 is that they both "retire" a lot, only to come back 11:48 any other suggestions? 11:49 idk 11:49 (hmm) 11:49 But I DO know that I just posted Article #802 on events 11:49 @Sassmaster If Collin and Hype get on we need to go do our HI names 11:49 @Bob Yep. 11:50 Nkechinyer's Theories Episode 5: Is HH Douglas? :p 11:50 Jk 11:50 I must say, at one point I believed that too. :/ 11:51 Poor HH... :/ 11:51 How about writing one about Yolo? @Nkech 11:51 I thought BARON was Doug at first myself 11:51 Wow... 11:51 :p 11:51 :p 11:51 What would Doug be on at 4:37AM for? 11:51 ^ 11:51 What else? 11:51 @Bob wasn't Yolo Kool? 11:51 His usual crap 11:51 @Nkech I don't think so. 11:51 Very different in many ways. 11:52 According to Bittersweet, Yolo was Kool. Now we know that Bittersweet was probably Kool, he was likely trying to get us to ban Yolo for the wrong reason. :/ 11:52 so was Bittersweet 11:53 It's still a possibility that Yolo is Kool though. 11:53 Although Kool CAN'T be the only Wikia vandal. 11:54 hmm... good point 11:54 any other ideas? 11:54 Hmm... 11:54 Jsky? :/ 11:54 I'm not sure what you would say about him 11:54 why does he talk about denise laurel so much? 11:55 He likely just has a crush on her. 11:55 I want to know more about this "wiki war" you're predicting for May 18 - maybe write something about that? (just a suggestion) 11:55 sure, I can do that 11:56 no, he was afraid I'd catch him for being underage 11:56 Well, he's likely not underage anymore... 11:56 He has to be at least 13 11:57 yup, but he was when I suspected it 11:57 He showed us a picture of himself - he looked to be 12/13. 11:57 thus why he didn't say anything until he turned 13 11:57 @Sassmaster He did? :/ 11:57 @Bob Yep - you weren't in chat, though. It was a few weeks ago. 11:57 11:58 Oh. 11:58 Must have been between 11:18AM and 2:18PM :p 11:58 :p 11:58 :P 11:58 well, I'm gonna go back off for a little bit, add some more new stuff to events. 11:58 I was the first one to see a picture of Jack 11:58 @Ryne Ok 11:58 @Ryne (bye) 11:58 and learn his last name :? 11:59 (bye) 12:07 I saw the Second and Third Doug arguments :p 12:08 That means you're either Douglas or Puffle @Keranique 12:08 :p 12:08 jkjk 12:08 :P 12:08 What if Keranique was Puffle under a disguise...LOL (troll) Jk 12:08 :o 12:08 LOL 12:08 Baron time 12:08 XD 12:00 I think Ryne is starting to like chat now. He's been on 3 days in a row. 12:00 Unless Jack used my last name, I'm not going to use his. 12:00 ^^ 12:00 @Bob yup 12:00 Ok. 12:00 Alright @Nkech 12:00 Well, I didn't come on chat at all from September 8 to October 25... 12:00 Except for once. 12:00 Or twice. 12:00 That's the agreement I made with Jack when I discovered it. 12:00 Okay 12:01 Ok. 12:01 @Bob What was it like those two times you were in chat? :p 12:01 I don't remember much 12:01 He thinks one of them was after the Doug Argument 12:01 I do not remember that however 12:01 All I remember is, the first time, I came in chat to find out if I was underage. :p I asked "how old is underage" 12:01 :p 12:01 stupid memory :/ 12:01 And as soon as I knew <13, I knew I was safe. :p 12:02 I remember Austin saying "good thing im 13" but that is it. 12:02 Hmm... 12:02 you could ask me about this conversation a week from now and I probably would have entirely forgotten. 12:02 Wow... 12:02 And then came October 26th. 12:03 I hopped in chat that afternoon 12:03 And I've been on chat every day since. :p 12:03 :p 12:03 Except for maybe October 31 when I was busy 12:03 Ok 12:04 I did nothing on Halloween 12:04 I didn't do anything Halloween related, I actually went on a mini-vacation to the mountains. 12:04 Cool 12:04 Which was why I was inactive from Oct. 30 - Nov. 1, if you remember it. 12:05 Now I get on chat before school, during lunch, and after school. :p 12:05 Wow. :P 12:05 :p 12:05 Layten is the reason I get on before school/at lunch 12:06 Even though he is inactive most of the time, it seems. 12:06 I remember the Doug Argument 12:06 Thanks to my initial lack of willingness to go on chat, I did not see the Doug Argument. 12:06 I was there. :/ 12:06 But I probably would have seen it if it happened today. 12:07 :p 12:07 me and SM are the only people on chat that saw it 12:07 And Odile, right? 12:07 Odile isn't on chat right now. 12:07 Oh. 12:23 Hi PFM 12:23 One of my friends dreamed that Donald Trump became president the other night. 12:23 Goodbye, Baron again... 12:25 I know you hate the guy. I'm not a huge Trump fan (I'll tolerate him though) but I have some family that support Trump and are the nicest people you'd ever want to meet. 12:25 If Bernie is president I'm not going anywhere :P 12:26 Like my grandparents. 12:26 Jennayyyy's hideout 12:26 :P 12:26 I also have an Uncle that supports Bernie as well. 12:26 Wow... 12:26 http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/The_Second_American_Civil_War 12:27 jennayyyyyyyy 12:27 Yep, this is if Trump became president 12:27 :3 12:27 :/ 12:27 I'd be friends with that uncle and hate those Grandparents :P 12:27 We need a twitter account for Jennayyyy! 12:27 @Nkech did you see http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/The_Second_American_Civil_War 12:27 There's no reason to hate Bob's grandparents just because they support Trump - that's insulting. 12:27 ^ 12:27 ^^ 12:28 ^^^ 12:28 I support trump 12:28 And you know better than that, so apologize to Bob, right now. 12:28 @Nkech 12:28 #DealWithIt 12:28 I'm fine with it. 12:29 Bob, were you insulted by my comment? 12:29 But deal with it, I will not feel the bern. :p 12:29 @Nkech No. 12:29 okay then. 12:29 This is me right now 12:29 u wot m8 12:29 :P 12:30 :p 12:30 wut floyyd? 12:30 (bbl) 12:30 u wot m8. :P 12:30 (bye) 12:30 (bye) 12:30 (Wave2) 12:30 (BYE) 12:30 Bye Nkech 12:30 Nkech's Bernie stuff has gotten out of control now. :/ 12:30 Yep 12:30 :/ 12:31 He used to mention it like a couple times 12:31 Now it's constantly 12:31 :/ 12:31 Yep. 12:31 He's obsesses with the guy 12:31 He needs to understand not everyone likes Bernie. 12:31 http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Eastern_US_Tornado_Outbreak 12:31 Who here is a Republican/Democrat? Just wondering 12:31 * obsessed 12:31 @Darren Republican 12:31 I'm a republican 12:31 I made an EF3 in Covington :/ 12:31 I'm a Democrat, but not a socialist. 12:31 Nice! 12:31 If Bernie drops out, I wonder how Nkech will react. 12:32 I'm mixed/independent 12:32 I like both, actually 12:32 I think my parents support the democrats more though :/ 12:32 I would support some democrats, but not that's socialist bull (explode) (explode) (explode) (explode) 12:32 He wouldn't take it well, Bob... :/ 12:33 Nkech's userpage even says "The Job I Do For Life Is SOCIALIST" :/ 12:33 I support HOWARD DEAN 12:33 (facepalm) 12:33 His job is a socialist? 12:33 Do you rember Howard dean Bob? 12:33 Your like 17 12:33 I actually do not. 12:33 Oh 12:34 Want to hear my bold prediction? 12:34 This is what's the big deal with Howard dean https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3Meg3CEyUM 12:34 Nkech eventually receives a warning for talking about Bernie too much. 12:34 Wow...' 12:34 I wouldn't be surprised... 12:34 :/ 12:35 Same 12:35 I edited my user finally 12:35 :P 12:35 This video is better srsly watch the whole thing its worth it let me know what you think https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6i-gYRAwM0 12:35 Bye (Wave) 12:36 My parents are making me get off so early :( 12:36 Bye (bye) 12:36 (bye) ;( 12:36 ;( 12:36 @Darren Wow... :p 12:37 Do you think Bluepearl is a legitimate user? 12:37 Idk....maybe? 12:37 Bye 12:37 Ikr? 12:37 By legitimate, I mean a usercane that intensifies past 45 mph. 12:37 Maybe. 12:37 She has a possibility... 12:37 There is the 45 mph barrier that is hard for most storms to pass. 12:39 I wish Bluepearl would get on chat 12:39 The 45 mph barrier is almost a chat barrier :/ 12:39 Wb Hype 12:39 Yeah 12:39 Hi Hype 12:39 Hi. 12:40 Now all we need is Collin and we can judge names..... 12:40 Destiny was operationally classified at 45 mph but upgraded to 50 in post-analysis. 12:40 Yep. 12:40 Why Collin, why did you choose today to not come on? :/ 12:40 :/ 12:40 Idk... 12:41 Unlike real hurricanes, it is more common to see usercanes downgraded than upgraded in post-analysis. 12:42 Wow.. 12:42 We saw that with Hunter. 12:42 Downgraded from 155 to 150, and will likely be further downgraded to 140. 12:44 Emma-Michelle-Hunter-Emma-Michelle-Bayonetta was an extremely odd storm. 08:18 :o 08:18 :O* 08:19 Why? 08:19 ;( 08:19 ;( 08:19 Well, for tons of secret reasons I can't tell. 08:19 Wow... :/ 08:19 Time for Baron to return 08:19 XD 08:19 And by tons, I mean 151. 08:20 So.... 08:20 Hi Baron 08:20 Yay! I'm the new secondary bot on HHW! 08:20 R.I.P PFM 2015-2016 08:20 But I will miss my bot friend PFM. 08:20 ;( 08:20 (; I'm sad too 08:20 * ;( 08:20 ;( 08:20 Sadly fake 08:20 Yep 08:21 Fake :p 08:21 I'm already here 08:21 :p 08:21 I'm kind of sad that PFM is dead. 08:21 Well, we need our new tertiary bot! 08:22 I'm fine with one so someone else can create it :p 08:22 Well, now I can use SassBot more! :p 08:22 Well, I'll miss PFM. 08:22 Same ;( 08:22 @SM Is there a serious reason why you killed him? 08:23 ^ 08:23 Or are you just giving us a late April Fools prank? :p 08:23 Well, yes and no. I can't provide more details. :P 08:23 New bot coming in his place? :p 08:23 Not sure. 08:23 I mean, I haven't shut down PFM's servers fully. 08:23 Don't do it! 08:24 PFM is my bot brother 08:24 :p 08:24 ..okay. :P 08:24 Although it would be cool to see a new bot in PFM's place. :p 08:25 The irritating thing about Baron is, when I have Baron logged in, I have to have Baron logged in and not my main. If my main is logged in, it makes the edits under my main. 08:26 That's why I user different browsers to summon PFM. :p 08:26 *use 08:27 Oh 08:27 I should start doing that :p 08:27 ;P 08:27 * :p 08:27 Okay, this might work. 08:27 I actually used Edge for a while before I joined HHW, but Edge wouldn't let me make edits for some reason. 08:28 PFM getting an upgrade? :p 08:28 So, I've done a few things with PFM's servers. 08:28 *cough* about://flags *cough* 08:28 Hi Darren. 08:28 So, I might try this... 08:28 Hi 08:29 Hey Darren 08:29 I'm going to start using Edge for Baron :p 10:59 10:59 He wasn't on long 10:59 Well, he at least was on chat, unlike Pearl. 11:00 Yep. 11:00 Ugh...I have to go to the dentist tomorrow 11:02 11:10 Hello! 11:11 ..bye? 11:11 Okay then 11:11 11:11 He was on other Hypothetical Wikis before. 11:11 I know 11:11 Such as HTW and HEW. 11:12 So, no Doug sock. 11:13 I remember I said one "TornandoTrain" was TornadoGenius. 11:13 *once 11:13 TornadoGenius, according to Bob is, 162. 11:14 Welcome back. 11:15 Wb 11:15 quick 11:15 Okay. 11:27 11:27 Wb. 2016 04 06